happinesschargeprettycurefandomcom-20200213-history
Aino Megumi
is the main protagonist in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. She is an energetic 14-year-old who has a love of fashion. She likes to help out others and is usually seen smiling. Megumi's Cure ego is . She has two form changes, the , which is red and , which is yellow. History Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Megumi and Yuuko were walking, talking about Pretty Cure. Yesterday, Cure Princess had once again lost, and Hime was upset. She receives a crystal from Blue to find a Pretty Cure partner due to her losses. She tosses the crystal and hits Megumi. Megumi thought it was pretty, and continued walking. Hime decides to follow her to see what kind of person she is like. Hime sees Megumi is a kind girl who is very helpful. She sees Megumi talking to some of her friends. After a while, when Megumi was alone, Ribbon thinks the two should meet, and pushes Hime from their hiding spot. Megumi sees her and immediately falls in love with Hime's fashion style, while Hime is nervous. The two quickly find they both like fashion and start to bond with each other. At first, Megumi is surprised when Ribbon introduces herself, and is more surprised learning Hime is the princess of the Blue Sky Kingdom! Now friends with Hime, Megumi learns she also will become Hime's Pretty Cure partner... Meanwhile, Seiji's younger sister, also friends with Megumi, is trapped inside a mirror and a Saiark is summoned by Namakeruda. Megumi, and Hime are informed by Ribbon of the Saiark. Hime transforms into Cure Princess in front of Megumi, and starts fighting, but fails. Before the Saiark can finish her, Megumi protects Cure Princess and is mad the Saiark is hurting her. The Crystal of Love reacts to this, and the bright light becomes a PreChanMirror and PreCards. Megumi then transforms into Cure Lovely for the first time. Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3 Personality Megumi is a girl who is always smiling, full of energy and grace and is popular with everyone. She loves to help everyone when they are in trouble or feel depressed and she can't help herself but get involved. She is always positive whenever something happens and with the strength of the heart, she will always give everything to overcome it. She loves fashion and really admires it, but sadly her fashion sense is really numb. Appearance Megumi has deep pink hair that she styles into a ponytail and has dark pink eyes. She wears a sleeveless open jacket that is yellow, purple and dark pink with white pockets and trim, a light pink 3/4 sleeved sweater with a pink heart in the middle, a two layered skirt which is dark blue at the top with a dark blue ribbon and dark pink at the bottom layer with a dark blue trim, black thigh length stocking with a dark pink trim at the top and pink and white sneakers. As Cure Lovely, her hair becomes longer, changes to a brighter shade of pink, and remains in a ponytail. On the left side of her head is a pink heart-shaped barrette with light pink ribbons. Her main outfit consists of a light pink/white top with puffy sleeves with gold lining the ends of the sleeves. She also wears a dark gray vest also lined in gold with a pink collar. There are light pink ruffles at the bottom and on the neckline. On her chest is a pink and white bow with a gold heart-shaped brooch. A light pink winglike bow is in the back. Her skirt is pink with some light pink ruffles lining it. She has white arm warmers around her arms and long white boots decorated with a pink bow on the side of the ankle and light pink heart-shaped earrings. Around her left wrist is her LovePreBrace and the PreChanMirror hangs from her right hip. In her Lollipop Hip Hop form, her hair changes into twin tails and a big green bow with a gold star in the middle appears on her head. She wears a green top with a short-sleeved yellow and pink jacket that looks halfway zipped up. She also wears a yellow, green and light yellow-layered skirt. On her feet are long black socks/stockings as well as one long yellow boot on her right leg with "Precure" written in colorful letters down the leg and one short yellow boot with a pink and green cuff. She also has a yellow choker around her neck and green star-shaped earrings. In her Cherry Flamenco form, she wears a red top with a black top underneath. The sleeves are ruffled and there are also ruffles along the front with a red, pink and black heart-like decoration at the bottom.The skirt is flowing and lined in pink with a shorter black skirt underneath it. There is a giant rose on the left hip. For accessories, her hair is once again in a ponytail tied with a black ribbon and a rose. There is red cloth around the lower part of her arms. Lastly, she has black high-heeled shoes with a ribbon on the front of each. Cure Lovely "The big love spreading throughout the world! Cure Lovely!!" 世界に広がるビッグな愛！キュアラブリー！！ "Sekai ni hirogaru biggu na ai! Kyua Raburī!!" is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Aino Megumi. Her transformation phrase is "Kawarunrun! Pretty Cure Kururin Mirror Change!" and she can either transform together with Cure Princess or she can transform alone. She is represented by hearts and her powers are based of love. Cherry Flamenco is one of the forms Megumi can transform into with the help of the PreCards. Her powers are based fire and she can perform the attack, Passion Dynamite to defeat the Choiarks. It is unknown if she can use this form to actually fight. Lollipop Hip Hop is one of the forms Megumi can change into with the power of the PreCards. Her powers are based of music and she can perform the attack, Pop'n'Sonic Attack to defeat the Choiarks. It is also unknown if she can this form to actually fight the enemy. Etymology Trivia Gallery Aino Megumi - Official Art= - Screenshots= - Other= }} Cure Lovely - Official Art= - Screenshots= - Other= }} Cherry Flamenco - Official Art= - Screenshots= - Other= }} Lollipop Hip Hop - Official Art= - Screenshots= - Other= }} Category:Characters Category:Cures Category:Protagonists Category:Cure Lovely